Skyway Avenue
by Painted Sky
Summary: .Don't you want to know what it feels like to be free? .Roxette .giftfic


**A/N: Ceri-chan, I'm sorry. I know you asked for a Spirited Away fic for your birthday, but it just wasn't working out. I know you like We the Kings, so hopefully that will make up for it. I mean, Roxette was your second choice, wasn't it?**

**Skyway Avenue:**

Olette sighed.

She found herself in what she decided might be one of the most beautiful places in the world. She surveyed the rest of Twilight Town from the clock tower, as the sun set in the most beautiful of ways.

"I can see why you like being up here." She said, glancing over at Roxas, who was staring off into the distance as well. "I'm just glad I'm not afraid of heights." She said, saying something before thinking twice about it. Naminé was afraid of heights.

Roxas merely raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly, before turning his attention back to the setting sun before them. Hayner was grounded, Pence was doing a History project, and Naminé was afraid of heights, so Olette found herself on top of the clock tower with Roxas, and she liked it.

Of her three best friends, Roxas seemed to understand her the most, and vice versa. The beauty of their friendship was in the simple, like their little inside jokes, like all the times they fought and made up, and like the fact that they could sit up on top of the clock tower for hours and not say a word.

Olette was on the verge of saying how beautiful the town looked from up there, when Roxas said,

"I have to get out of here, Olette."

She took a moment to process this. She glanced over at him, but he, leaning up against the wall, refused to make eye contact.

"What—what do you mean, Roxas?"

He paused for a moment, grappling and struggling to find the right words. "I'm just so—so_ stuck_ here. I feel like I'm running around in circles. I just want my life to _mean _something—I don't want to die and wonder if anyone will remember me." He finally looked her way. "Do you know what I'm getting at?"

Olette looked at him, examining him as though for the first time, peering at his as though she wished to peel back the layers of his thoughts and figure out exactly what he was thinking. She smiled slightly, in a mirthless sort of way, as she looked into his eyes and said with nothing but pure honesty, "No."

There was a long moment of silence before she spoke again. "If you think your life doesn't mean anything, you're completely deluded. Would you really just buy a train ticket and leave us if you could? Don't you realize that you mean something to us, to _me_?"

"You! You could come with me! We could leave together! Olette, it'd be an adventure—we'd get on the train and ride it until we're so lost we could never get home! There are other worlds out there, I'm sure of it, and we'll leave our mark on the universe!" Roxas said, pure excitement radiating from his persona. Olette, biting her lip hesitantly, opened her mouth to break his heart, but he cut her off by grabbing her left hand and saying, "Wait—don't you want to feel what it feels like to be free?" Suddenly, he stepped up to the ledge, never letting go of her hand. After a short instant, she stepped up beside him, and just as suddenly, she understood.

It was a rush beginning in her feet, her hands, her heart, and filling her to the brim with something that she couldn't describe as anything other than pure and unbridled freedom. Olette closed her eyes and felt the wind with every inch of her skin, shaking slightly. Roxas was right, she really did feel free—empowered, almost—as though the very movement of standing upon the ledge reminded her that she was in charge of her own life, the writer of her own book. It was as if she finally understood that she was only as free as she let herself be, and no one could stop her from achieving her dreams but herself.

For a long, long moment they stood, his grip on her left hand loosening only slightly, before she opened her eyes. "I—Roxas—we—"

"I know." He said, in a resigned sort of tone. "You don't have to say it. We can't leave. We've got family, we've got friends, we've got _school_."

"That's not what I was going to say, smartass." Olette said, smirking. "But you're right. We can't leave now. But someday we will. Someday the day will come when we'll have our adventure, we'll write our story. They'll tell stories about us someday, Roxas. But 'someday' isn't today, tomorrow or the next day. But 'someday' always comes, doesn't it?"

"We'll be legendary." Roxas said. There was a short pause, after which he added, "Now, don't you ever go on and leave without me."

"I won't. I promise." Olette said, smiling. "After all, it wouldn't be the same without you." She closed her eyes again, turning towards the horizon. Without opening them, she asked, "If I jumped, would you jump too?"

There was a short pause, followed by a simple, mirthless, "No." She opened her eyes to face him, and he let go of her hand momentarily to play with the end of her hair. "I can't believe you would think that of me. If you jumped, I'd save you, of course."

**A/N: Short, sweet and to the point. **

**Mmm, Roxette. **


End file.
